Odyn, Prince of Redlands
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Odyn, Prince of Redlands |- | colspan="4" align="center" style="font-size:1.3em; " | Lord Regent of Samuelonia |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" colspan="3" - }} }| colspan="1" colspan="3" - }} }| colspan="1" colspan="3" - }} }| colspan="1" Consort colspan="3" Farina of Drakon - }} }| colspan="1" Full Name colspan="3" Odyn Titus Barathia Gellantara - }} }| colspan="1" House colspan="3" House of Gellantara - }} }| colspan="1" Father colspan="3" Quintus II of Samuelonia - }} }| colspan="1" Mother colspan="3" Leonia of Vallcadini - }} }| colspan="1" Born colspan="3" 2453 BP - }} }| colspan="1" Died colspan="3" 2386 BP - }} }| colspan="1" Religion colspan="3" Samuelonian Polytheism - }} |} Odyn Prince of Redlands and Lord Regent of Samuelonia, born 2453 BP and died 2386 BP, was the second son of Quintus II of Samuelonia and Leonia of Vallcadini. Early life Odyn was born in Francisco in 2453 BP. As the second son of the King, he showed early signs of strength and skill with a sword and horse riding. At the age of 14, his father honoured him with the title, Prince of Redlands and sent him to Drakonia to be fostered in the court of Aldaki, Lord of Drakon. Odyn became a firm favourite in the court of Aldaki and became like a son to him. He would often accompany the Lord on hunting expeditions and his skill with a bow became renowned. In 2436 BP, he married Aldaki's eldest daughter, Farina of Drakon and was gifted fast lands in eastern Drakon. Castle Eradina was constructed for Odyn and Farina to live in and it was at Eradina that Odyn's first four children were born. Rise to power In 2430 BP, Quintus II of Samuelonia died and many tried to convince Odyn to claim the throne for himself, instead of his brother Samuelus who was seen as a weak Prince. Odyn refused to dishonour his brother and rightful heir. Samuelus came to rely on Odyn heavily and in 2427 BP made Odyn Lord Commander of Samuelonia, responsible for the defence of the Kingdom. Samuelus died in 2417 BP when his ship sank and his son Anticus I of Samuelonia became King at the age of 16. Anticus had little interest in running the Kingdom, which fell to Odyn. In 2413 BP, Odyn arranged a marriage for Anticus and Juliza of Drakon, the cousin of his wife, but four years later, Anticus died of head injuries sustained in a riding accident, leaving his infant son, Nicholias to become King. Odyn was responsible for the smooth transition of Nicholias becoming crowned King and during his infancy became Lord Regent of Samuelonia. During Odyn's reign as Regent, Samuelonia was at peace and this was largely due to the great respect Odyn held across the Kingdom. Later life ]] When Nicholias turned fourteen, Odyn bought him to court on a regular basis and taught him in the arts of being a good King and by the time Nicholias was sixteen in 2394 BP, Odyn stepped down as Lord Regent, leaving Nicholias to govern the Kingdom, with the support of the Royal Council. Odyn remained a part the Council, until 2391 BP he came to odds with Lord Landaris of Jandemine, another Royal Council member. Nicholias was becoming more inclined to listen to Landaris than Odyn, which Odyn was displeased with as he felt Nicholias' was becoming too brutal. The final straw was when Nicholias agreed Landaris' request to execute over four thousand peasants who had revolted during a famine in northern Samuelonia. What made Odyn even angrier was that a large number of the people to be executed were women and children who had little to do with the revolt. Odyn returned to Drakon where he wished to see out his remaining years in peace. Nicholias grew to be despised by the peasant folk for his brutal treatment and in 2390 a large peasant revolt in eastern Samuelonia erupted which became known as the Sparrows War. A number of Lord's who had become disenchanted with the King's behaviour joined the revolt against the King. A number of brutal battles were fought, mainly in eastern Samuelonia and the war looked to be going in the King's favour until Odyn joined the war on the side of the peasant's. In 2388 BP, Nicholias was struck by an arrow at the Battle of the Red Swan and died of his injuries. Lewin of Vallcadini, who had led the Peasant army, along with Odyn and a number of other nobles was crowned King of Samuelonia bringing an end to the Gelantara dynasty. Death King Lewin tried in vain to convince Odyn to return to the Royal Council, but the ageing Odyn couldn't be convinced. Odyn lived out his days at his beloved Castle Eradina, where he died in 2386 BP. Children Odyn has seven children with Farina: * Princess Ecassia * Princess Isalia * Princess Larina * Prince Arathenian, Duke of Drakon * Prince Targun * Princess Hania * Prince Orian Category:St. Samuel